Zinfandel
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Both the girls, Chikane and Himeko, go out for a drink.  It wasn't the best thing for our little Himeko...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Zinfandel

Rating: K+

Pairing: Chikane x Himeko (Will it ever be any other way…)

Disclaimer: Even the Church isn't cool enough to own "Kannazuki no Miko".

Well, here is the second part of my challenge. This is my first yuri fanfic, so please be nice! It's just a short nice little one shot with a possible sequel. R&R yuri fanboys and fangirls!

--------------------------START----------------------------------------------------------------

Chikane knew it was a bad idea.

All Himeko wanted to was go out for a drink, and that enough wasn't a smart thing to let her do, especially when he face is flushed red and she starts hitting on some guy (or girl) at the bar. That flirting was enough to make Chikane drag her friend out of there as fast as possible. That was how the two ended out in the streets at around 1:00 a.m. with Chikane dragging Himeko like she was a dead corpse.

"Chi…wane…"

"I told you it was a bad idea." The black haired miko said straining to pull her friend down the dark road. "Don't worry, we'll be back in no time." The blonde miko lifted her head while hair hung in her shining eyes.

"Himeko wuvs…Chiwane …" The black haired maiden blushed and looked down at her friend while yelling "Don't be a idiot! You're a drunk Himeko!"

"No…I do….wuv you." Chikane sighed again and pulled Himeko's arm around her shoulders to boost her up since the blonde miko was slipping. "Please Himeko, stop it…"

"I mean it…meanie…" Chikane blinked, her face still the color of a strawberry, and looked up at the star scattered sky. She really didn't feel like talking anymore, she just wanted to get her friend home so they could both sleep.

-----------------THAT MORNING-------------------------------------------------------------------

On that lazy morning, the sky was gray and the little bits of sun shone through the window right on Himeko's young face. The blonde miko winced and opened her eyes slowly and sat up. What a hangover. Himeko used foundation hoping to cover up some of the pale skin while lip-gloss brightened her lips. She looked normal again, no worries there. However, there was still a problem.

That was Chikane.

-------------------IN CHIKANE'S ROOM-----------------------------------------------------------

Chikane, already in her miko outfit, brushed her black hair while looking out the window. She was up late, and the early mornings made it show easily. Chikane set down the hairbrush and plopped back on the bed.

"Did Himeko really mean it? The fact that…."

"What?" Chikane gasped and spun around on her bed to see Himeko leaning on the other side of it smiling gently. "Hi." Chikane blinked while Himeko rushed foreword and hugged her friend around her slender waist. "What's wrong, not happy to see me?" The black haired miko blinked but hugged back and plopped Himeko on her lap. "Well, aren't we feeling better today?"

"YES!" Both girls smiled at each other while Chikane stroked Himeko's hair.

"_I'll pretend, so that I can confess to you more romantically another time. But it is true. _

_I love you, Chikane."_

--------------END---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, if you didn't like the ending, review and tell me and I'll write another chapter to totally wrap the story up. If I get 5 reviews or more, I'll start the second chapter, and possibly even a bonus. I'm probably rambling so until next time, later on!

Reverse that, I totally screwed up. I flipped the characters. REWRITE!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Zinfandel

Pairing: Chikane x Himeko

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Dude, are you mental or something? What do you think?

All right, I can say I got enough reviews to make a 'Chapter 2'. Well, flames are welcome and reviews make most people write faster. ;)

R&R and possibly, like my other stories, since I love you all so much, I'll write a bonus. Dedicated to all the people who reviewed. I was so happy that you all reviewed. You are all wonderful people and this was written with you in mind! Here it goes!

----------------------------------------START--------------------------------------------------------

Himeko sighed. It was annoying her. Ever since she and her crush had gone out for a drink, she had felt guilty for causing her so much trouble. Chikane knew she didn't mean it but…still, another thing bothered her.

The fact that she still had to confess to her. The blonde miko wanted to say it so badly, and lift this weight off her shoulders. Himeko really wanted to! Still, how could she!? Himeko had known Chikane ever since she was little, and still, she was unsure. Chikane had feelings toward her, and she knew that. But just saying those three little words could ruin both of their lives. Well, if she fails, she could always go out with Soma, but he was just her childhood friend and it was just silly. Soma was helping them repel the Orochi, but he was also part of them. Himeko had to do it. Just approach her and say it. "….I don't know how to…" She touched the solar symbol on her chest and felt tears run down her face. "What if she hates me!? I could never live with myself!"

The blonde miko sat up from her bed and walked out of her dorm and just decided to go to Chikane's house. "I just hope she doesn't mind." She walked out of the Ototachibana school dorms. "Maybe I should talk to Mako-chan before I go…but she'll never let me live this down if I tell her- -" Himeko stopped in her tracks and stood still. "What am I saying anyway!?" Himeko bent over with her hands over her mouth whispering to herself. "Chikane is only a close friend! But…!"

The blonde miko wiped away her tears and continued walking. _"Even though I was drunk, and didn't know what I was talking about, did that make our relationship any less real? Even though it was misunderstood, how does that change anything?"_

Himeko smiled to herself as she wiped a tear away from her eyes. "I'm so silly, talking to myself like this…how pathetic."

----------------------------CHIKANE'S MANSION--------------------------------------

Himeko hesitated, thinking about her last shred of dignity, before finally ringing the bell.

"Hopefully she'll be here. I haven't seen her since yesterday back in my dorm room." No sooner was the doorbell rang that a familiar face answered the door. It was Otoha, Chikane's personal maid. Her blonde curls fell over her slender body while her maid's dress framed her body perfectly. Himeko almost blushed. She knew Otoha also liked Chikane and couldn't imagine taking up a challenge with her of all people. She was…just so pretty.

Otoha blinked and looked at Himeko and smiled weakly. "It's nice to see you." The blonde miko nodded and bowed to her sincerely. "Excuse my intrusion, but can I see Chikane?" The blonde haired maid blinked and smiled. "I'm sorry, but I thought she was with you. That was the last time I saw her." Himeko gasped lightly and nodded again. "I understand. Thank you." Otoha's crooked eyes showed that she was concerned, but she bowed and closed the door to the mansion quietly.

------------------------------LATER-----------------------------------------------------------------

Himeko walked home slowly. "Well, I might as well just wait for her to come home." The blonde miko sighed in defeat and entered her room. "What could I do to make confessing…easier?" What a stupid question. She knew there was no easy way. It was just love, it would always be hard. She smiled lightly as she raised her fist in the air. "All right! I swear to confess to her as soon as she walks in this door!" Himeko chirped while brushing off her outfit and sitting down. "I'll tell Chikane my feelings! Tell her I love me more than life itself!" Just as she finished her sentence with a childlike giggle, she heard the door open, and her face ran pale. Someone had listened to the whole thing, and she could only imagine the humiliation. Just as she spun around to clear things up, she saw who actually was standing in the doorway. It was Chikane, blood flushed into her face and her eyes wide. Himeko almost fainted from shock, but as able to look Chikane in the eyes, surprisingly. The black haired miko stood still and began to speak. "Himeko…are you…serious?"

The blonde haired miko, with a light blush still on her face stood up smiling. "That's right! I do…and thanks for coming home. It saved me some trouble." The black haired miko blushed even deeper, knowing she had wanted to confess the whole time, and smiled back. "Well, that means the feeling is mutual. I don't have to say anything." Chikane smiled and patted Himeko on the head.

"_Wow, she is so cool!"_ As Himeko's little train of thought derailed itself, she hardly noticed the soft and hesitate peck on the lips. "I'll say it anyway, I love you." The black haired miko winked at her while Himeko smiled and lightly kissed her on her soft cheek.

"Thank you….Chikane."

------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a feeling that the ending was so bad that you all want a bonus. If you do, I'll need some reviews! Until then, sayonara minna-san!


	3. Okumake desu! This is an EXTRA!

Title: Zinfandel

BONUS! Thanks for your reviews minna-san! I loved the fact you all reviewed so much…(//////) Anyway….I hope you all enjoyed it so far!

--------------------------------------START--------------------------------------------------------

Himeko blushed as she waited eagerly at a park bench. She and Chikane were going to go out tonight, and she was freakishly flustered. She wore a yellow sundress that reached mid-thigh and also wore a purple scarf to match her eyes while a purple ribbon tied her hair back. She wore purple ballet flats to go with it. She was dressed like it was some date, but she was just out with…

She blushed. "Chikane…" She held her hands to her feverish cheeks while a finger tapped on her from behind. "Himeko…?" The blonde miko blushed and spun around to see Chikane. After she did, she had wished she didn't. She was wearing a silky dark blue dress, same color as he hair, with red slender heels. He hair was in curls, and Himeko could tell she was wearing makeup. "You look really pretty!" The black haired miko smiled while Himeko felt like she was gonna faint. For once, around Chikane, she didn't feel cute.

She felt pretty. He heart raced as she just smiled p at her date and grabbed her strong yet soft hand. "Where do you want to go?" She thought for a second, then smiled and grabbed her hand a little tighter pulling her along slowly. "How about to see some fireworks?"

Himeko's eyes were as big as leaves as she jumped up and hugged Chikane as if she would melt into her. "YAY!" Chikane blinked at the childish gesture, but smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder playfully. Himeko giggled cutely and wrapped an arm around Chikane's shoulder also and both walked to the ash-ridden grounds that smelled of smoke and tasted of love.

-------------------------------------------LATER------------------------------------------------------

All of the couples were there. It made Chikane and Himeko feel…a bit awkward, so they moved to a more secluded spot by the river under a bridge. "Be careful, your dress looks expensive, and it'll get dirty!" Himeko yelled as she cautiously sat on the grass. "It hasn't rained, and I'll be fine. I'm not your wife, so don't think so lightly of me." Himeko was a little surprised by that comment, yet smiled. "Your sense of humor is so great. That's why…"

Blink.

"…." After confessing, she still couldn't say it. It was so nerve racking. It was heartless, really. "That's why I really like you." She concluded with an unsure smile on her face while nervously waiting for a response from her date. "I see…." Himeko flinched. Such a short reply! This didn't sound good! "Gothcha! That makes sense!" Chikane chirped while Himeko sweat dropped dramatically. She folded her arms behind her head and stared up at the sky, waiting for the blaze to begin. Himeko just stood with her head hanging. She was so pitiful. She said it once, the first confession, and she couldn't say it again?

"Uh….Chikane?"

"Yes?" She turned around with her usual cool face and relaxed tone. That made Himeko all the more uncomfortable. "Well…I just thought I could say…" She swallowed hard and her face was sugar pink, such a cute color for Himeko. "I…love you!" She said finally. That was the real confession, and not her screaming it from the other room either. Chikane blinked, yet smiled brightly. "I knew that silly…" She trailed off when Himeko walked over to her reluctantly. She wanted this, and she guessed, on some level, that Chikane was waiting. The moment of bliss that turns life. She kissed her with all her might pushing her body against Chikane, both their fingers intertwining with each other. Himeko's soft breasts cushioned her innocently while her legs were pushing at full force to keep her close. Chikane was absolutely spellbound. She couldn't move, and really, she didn't want to. It was hard, it kinda hurt also. Being there with her love, and almost completely ignoring her feelings towards her. She felt stupid, so kissed back using her tongue to express more feelings. She had nothing to say, so actions were what they really needed. Himeko gasped at the action, but returned it with mutual expressions. Both kissed roughly until Chikane managed to push her love over in the ground, pinning her with her wrists. Himeko's body was feverish, she wanted to look at Chikane, but she was blushing so hard she felt like she was going to faint. She bit her knuckles and whimpered when Chikane gave her a kitten kiss on her neck. Suddenly, the fireworks began and both girls, obviously startled, turned towards the sky. Himeko, still a little startled from the kiss, stared in awe as Chikane continued to blush and pecked her on the check. Himeko 'ah'ed and turned to the black haired miko who simply mustered a shy smile. "Let's go, you're dress will get dirty." Chikane nodded and stood up, fitting her hand into her lovers and both walking off to the fireworks, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder. And then, lip to lip.

----------------------------------------------END----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. If I get A LOT more reviews, I'll write more. But for now, this story is closed. Maybe not, but that's up to you all. I'm going to probably make this real and maybe take it up another step with thses two. But…if you don't like that, then just review saying the story was good, yet if you want more. Make sure you tell me. It's ALL UP TO YOU. XD


End file.
